


【授权翻译】帐篷里的对话

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: 哈利从没想过他最好的朋友会问一个问题，比如“你怎么知道你想以浪漫的方式和金妮在一起？”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	【授权翻译】帐篷里的对话

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversations in a Tent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765438) by celtics534. 



> 作者注：这是设定在死亡圣器时期。在罗恩回到小组和去见谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德之间。它主要集中在罗恩和哈利身上，但也谈到了金妮和哈利。

“嘿，哈利？”罗恩的声音从哈利下面的床上轻轻传来。他一周前刚从贝壳小屋回来。哈利开始把罗恩离开他和赫敏的日子说成是罗恩的假期。自从他回来以后，罗恩一直很高兴，充满了干劲。赫敏做的任何事似乎都不能破坏他的兴致。

“什么事，罗恩？”哈利问道，斜靠在床上看向他最好的朋友。罗恩在摆弄他的毯子，似乎想让双手忙起来。罗恩瞥了在帐篷门口的赫敏一眼，然后抬头看了看哈利。

“这听起来可能有点怪，但我只想知道为什么。”罗恩开始说。哈利从来没有像现在这样被这个红头发搞糊涂过。罗恩一直以来就不善言辞，但用这种方式开始说话真的很奇怪。罗恩继续说道：“我是说，这已经够尴尬的了，我的确处理过一阵子，但我是说跟你谈这件事……”

“罗恩，你在说什么？”哈利问。这家伙到底在说些什么？

罗恩深吸了一口气，似乎想鼓足勇气。“你怎么知道你想和金妮在一起，用一种——”罗恩停下来深吸了一口气，“浪漫的方式？”

哈利觉得他的眼睛睁得很大。罗恩从来没有问过哈利对一个女孩的感觉，尤其是罗恩的妹妹。罗恩不敢直视哈利的眼睛。这是这两个男孩处理过的最尴尬的事情之一，他们在同一个宿舍住了六年。

“我是说，”罗恩率先开口说，“魁地奇比赛后你吻了她，我没料到，但显然你在考虑这件事。你们对这件事的态度很正常，这不会是一个惊喜。”

哈利翻了个身，这样他就能看着帐篷的屋顶，而不是他前女友的哥哥。

“我想是吧。”哈利说。这并不容易，但至少是金妮的一个哥哥，而不是六个哥哥。“我想我对她有感觉已经有一段时间了。”

哈利不得不承认，罗恩没有他想象的那么尴尬。他的声音听起来并不恼怒或生气，只是听起来很困惑。

“你觉得多久了？”

哈利仔细想了想：他这样对金妮感兴趣有多久了？是去年圣诞节之后吗？他是真的想带金妮去参加斯拉格霍恩的晚会。还是他撞见她和迪恩的时候？那种笼罩在哈利心头的愤怒难以忘怀。那感觉还是不对。

于是他想起了六年级开学的第一天。魔药。他闻到了她身上的爱情魔药的味道。他完全不知道，但他是在和金妮约会的一次散步中意识到这一点的。

他们一直躲在湖边的一棵树后面。哈利背靠着树，金妮背靠着哈利。风吹得金妮的头发沙沙作响，使那股醉人的气味引起了哈利的注意。他竟然惊讶得叫了起来。

金妮转过身来，仔细地看了看他，确保他没有受伤。“哈利，怎么了？是你的伤疤吗？”

“不，”哈利赶紧说，想让她放心，“不，只是……”他不禁脸红了，“你总是用带有花香的东西吗？”

金妮比以往任何时候都更加困惑。“花香？你是说我的洗发水吗？是的，我用了很长时间了。怎么了？”

哈利发誓，那是因为天气太热，他简直可以在脸上煎鸡蛋了。“只是我上学的第一天在地牢里闻到的。斯拉格霍恩调制了一种药剂。”

现在金妮笑了。“你是说迷情剂？我上课的第一天也遇到过这种情况。我倒很感兴趣，波特先生，你闻到了什么？”

哈利咕哝了一声。他和这个姑娘只约会了一个星期，现在却不得不向她解释他闻到了她身上的迷情剂味，还有谁会遇到这种事呢？

“嗯，我闻到了你妈妈的糖浆馅饼，还有一把扫帚，还有……”说到这里，他停顿了一下，尽量不让自己感到太尴尬。金妮鼓励地点了点头。“我闻到了一种东西，让我想起了花。我想我在陋居闻到过，现在看来我是对的。”

金妮笑了起来。哈利忍不住冲她笑了笑。她的笑声很有感染力。她转过身来，背靠着他的胸口。

“等等，你也有遇到同样的情况？”哈利问：“你闻到了什么？”

金妮足足等了五秒钟才回答。她经常这样对他，喜欢引起他的期待。

“好吧，现在我闻到了一个新鬼飞球的新皮革，干净床单的清新气味，还有……”说到这里，她也停了下来，转身面对着他。她的鼻子离他的只有几英寸远。“一种木头的气味，有点像扫把的味道，但里面混着什么东西。”

她直视着他的眼睛。“直到那天晚上我回到公共休息室时，我才知道最后那种味道是什么。我又闻到了那种气味，在我从你身边走过之后。”

哈利忍不住笑了。她拉近了两人之间的距离，两人沉默了一会儿。

“哈利？”罗恩喊道，把哈利从记忆中拉了出来。

“啊，对不起，我在想一些事情。”哈利很快地回答道。他不想让罗恩知道，他一直在想着和他最好的朋友的妹妹独处的时候。

“说实话，罗恩。”哈利说，试图想出最好的办法来解释他的感觉。“我想它是在我们第六年的夏天开始的。”

“真的吗？”罗恩问道。他听起来很震惊。“这么久？”

“是啊。”哈利不知道自己是否还想继续谈话。这毕竟他是女孩的哥哥。

“你为什么要等？”

罗恩的问题使哈利稍稍改变了一下态度。

“她当时和迪安在一起，不是吗？”哈利说，眼睛仍然盯着屋顶。

“是啊，但你等他们分手几周后才行动。”

“我的意思是，我想给她一些时间，让她一个人待着，不是吗？我是说，有一些因素。”

“什么因素？”

哈利停顿了一下，没有回答。罗恩对这一切都很理解，哈利想他还是把它们都说出来比较好。

“我不想伤害我们之间的友谊。”

罗恩沉默了一会。然后他突然下了床，直视着哈利。

“哈利，你是我见过的最高贵的蠢货。”这时罗恩笑了起来，那是在帐篷里从来没有过的响亮而欢乐的笑声。“我总是喜欢你胜过她约会过的其他男人。见鬼，他们都没能打败你。我是说，我已经暗示过好几次了，我希望是你。”

哈利目瞪口呆。罗恩暗示了他和金妮。哈利从床上坐了起来。“真的吗？”

罗恩还在笑。赫敏现在注意到他们俩，从她的声音中可以明显得知她在微笑。

“哈利，罗恩也许不喜欢你老是吻他妹妹，但他很高兴那是你。你和金妮在一起的那天晚上他就是这么说的。”

罗恩笑着停了下来。他看了赫敏一会儿，又把注意力转到哈利身上。“是什么让你吻了她，嗯？”

哈利脸红了。现在他不得不向另一个韦斯莱家的人解释他的感觉。

“我的意思是…”罗恩看着他，等着听到答案。赫敏虽然没有看他们，但显然在听。

“好吧。”哈利尽量鼓起格兰芬多的勇气。“好吧，当她朝我跑过来的时候，好像房间里的其他人都消失了。只有我和她。我无法把视线从她身上移开。她……嗯，她很漂亮，我想做这件事已经有一段时间了，所以当她向我跑过来的时候，我想要么现在做，要么就永远不可能了。”

罗恩没有说话，嘴巴张得大大的。赫敏终于转向他们。她嘴角挂着灿烂的微笑。

“哈利，你说得真好。”

罗恩仍然张着嘴，但他点了点头。至于哈利，他尽量不让自己显得太尴尬。

“我是说……”哈利刚想开口，罗恩就打断他。

“哈利，我很高兴你会成为我的妹夫。我是说，是的，我知道你和金妮分手了，但这是一种小小的考验，看看你对她还有什么感觉。”罗恩开始拖着脚走。“我是说，我知道你还喜欢她，但你是真的很喜欢她。”

哈利目瞪口呆地望着那个红头发男孩，赫敏也是。没有人说话。似乎没有人知道该说什么。赫敏首先打破了沉默。

“是啊，罗恩给哈利施加了不少压力，叫他妹夫，真的！”她气呼呼地转身朝帐篷入口走去。

哈利笑了起来，嘲笑赫敏的回答。罗恩也跟着笑了起来，就连赫敏也轻声笑了起来。三个人的精神振奋起来，就回去睡觉了。

哈利禁不住感觉很好。罗恩回来了，他们大笑起来，最重要的是罗恩对哈利和金妮表示赞许。哈利闭上了眼睛，在脑海里，他想象着金妮和她的家人在家里，暂时离开了斯内普和霍格沃茨。他最希望能去看一看陋居，去看看他的前女友。

那周晚些时候，三人去了洛夫古德家，离她这么近，却不能说声你好，这似乎是残酷的命运。哈利忍不住希望这场战争快点结束。

END


End file.
